Days of Future Past
left | writer = TBA | director = Ian Somerhalder | previous = I Would for You | next = 7x17 }} Days of Future Past is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary TBA Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Trivia *Caroline won't appear due to Candice having a maternity leave. *This episode is the largest time jump, from early 2014 to 2016, in the series history between episodes with 2 and possibly a half years passing since the previous episode I Would for You. *You’ll find there are certain mysteries left unexplored: how did Stefan and Valerie get together? When did Bonnie and Enzo fall in love? Why is Matt Donovan so pissed? Starting next episode, you’ll get the answers in the form of what we’re calling “Bridge Backs,” a.k.a., a series of scenes that flash back to what happened over the three years that have passed since Damon went into the coffin. It’s been a fun conceit for the season, and we hope you’ve enjoyed it. [http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/04/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-i-would-for-you Julie's Diary: Vampire Diaries boss says that answers to lingering mysteries will soon be revealed] *In the previews, Rayna wanting Stefan to pass the mark of her Phoenix Sword to Damon, and let Damon go, is the exact same type of ultimatums the Phoenix Stone made Stefan go through before he could be released from it's prison, and what it used to torment him upon his release from the stone. *In the previews, Nora and Mary Louise are confirmed to be still alive in the flash forwards. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is originally the name of and 's X-Men graphic novel, which is a storyline that centers around a young woman travelling from several years in an alternate future to the present to stop her dystopic future from coming to pass. It bears some resemblance with the show's current storyline that binds the present events to those of the future with both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. **'' '' is a two-part episodes from the animated TV series . **'' '' is a 2014 American superhero film based on the fictional characters that appear in and is based on Chris Claremont and John Byrne's earlier work. Quotes |-|Promo= :Rayna (To Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." :Damon (To [[Valerie Tulle|'''Valerie]]): "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : '''Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." |-|Extended Promo= : Rayna (To Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." : Valerie: "Now is when you prove who you really are!" :Damon: "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : Enzo: "If he wanted to unleash Rayna on us, why wait till now?" : Matt: "Ask Stefan." : Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x16 Promo (HD) The Vampire Diaries Days of Future Past Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Geoff_Shotz_Lane_Cheek_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Ian Somerhalder, Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne, Lane Cheek January 29, 2016 2016-01-29_Michael_Malarkey_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 28, 2016 2016-01-27_Neil_Reinolds_Instagram.jpg|Neil Reynolds January 27, 2016 2016-01-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 26, 2016 2016-01-25_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Alan Cohen January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley January 25, 2016 546112450_1252016.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 25, 2016 2016-01-22_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young January 22, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 20, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 19, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Pascal_Verschooris_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Julie_Plec_Pascal_Verschooris_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 13, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven